


Aren't we a little too alike?

by gemctf2



Series: Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Sequel to Undertale: SecretsGenocide version of my oc's fight





	

Gretal winced as an ugly sound was played from the piano outside, Kyubey and Gretal looks at each other, they both look as lost. Kyubey just went out, she expected just an ordinary human but they didn't expect the human to look so dirty.

Frisk purposely dust off their clothes and they show off their knife, Kyubey, a being with no emotions could smell the dust of many familiar monsters, she knows that Gretal won't be happy, so she send her the info through magic.

Kyubey tries to hit Frisk but they dodges," Not ba-" they were interupted as a knife cuts them." Ha ha no paitence at all," Kyubey chuckles and then prepares and attack, the white SOULs attacks short ranged type at Frisk but she dodges effortlessly, Red SOULs explode and made a path of damage in their wake.

Frisk chuckles as they dodge and then attacks Kyubey again this time they couldn't take it and they went limp, Frisk smiles in victory but another Kyubey appears out of nowhere, Frisk looks at Kyubey in shock, Kyubey's eyes glowed unnaturally red.

"I don't get emotions at all, they make others do thing they'll regret," Kyubey replies, Frisk attacks Kyubey again," But being emotionless, you know that you won't feel pain at all?" Kyubey asks as they continue attacking, Frisk FIGHTs Kyubey again, Kyubey comes back eating their corpse earning a grimance from Frisk.

"Say, do you know why people do things they do?" Kyubey asks as they continue attacking," Because their emotions are what they tell the person what to do," Kyubey replies, face still them same as Frisk looms over them." I seriously hate emotions, they can be so predictable sometimes-" Kyubey dies but another replaced them," B-but can be u-unpredictable too," Kyubey replies." Y-you know... she said that unleashing your anger on someone..." Kyubey adds, Frisk kills them again.

"Will minimise it..." Kyubey started to dodge, their attacks are even more intense, Kyubey is a little sweaty," B-but I don't thinkyoursisminimisingat al-" Kyubey dies again, Kyubey comes out and looks at Frisk," People say you're chara... but... you're still Frisk, you..." Kyubey looks outside, they can actually see snowdin from up here it was empty and lights were off.

"You're just p-playing... playing with other people's lives," Kyubey replies," You know that you won't get your way with this... consequences are dire," Kyubey replies but then Frisk attacks Kyubey, Kyubey looks down, their vision blurring," I-I... am t h e c-companion of t-the last f a i r y in the w o r l d," Kyubey coughs, they can't believe that they are actually dying, they never saw the day, they look up at Frisk," H a h a I-I'll be sure to p-protect-" Kyubey drops onto the floor, body converting to dust, Frisk smiles and walks away.

"I-I'll  **p r o t e c t    h e r** ," Kyubey's death sounded more forced but Frisk ignores it and goes to the door and slam it open, there Gretal is waiting for them with a dark expression on her face, this time she was facing them."  **I'll never forgive you** ," Gretal replies and the room gets dark, the vibe changed like when undyne became undyne the 'undying' and mettaton being mettaton NEO and sans Heheheh.

Gretal attacks Frisk, Frisk found it hard to dodge, they were taking much damage on the first round, they realised that during that pascifist run she was holding back. Frisk almost died and when they tried to attack Gretal she didn't take any damage. Frisk then dies, but she is back at Gretal's FIGHT." You're never going to touch her again  **n e v e r** , " Frisk then attacks her but she took no damage again.

Frisk tsked as she is left with half a health apparently Gretal's attacks always changes though the weapons are the same the pattern is always diffferent and random. Frisk smiles and keeps attacking its just like sans all over again. Gretal looks at the dust floating to her like they rather be with her than  **them**. Gretal could hear the agony and deaths of all of her friends.

Frisk attacks her again, Gretal takes no damage," You're sadistic you know that?" Gretal asks," You do not appreciate life," Gretal kills Frisk again and using time reversal magic she brought Frisk back again." And that will backfire to you," Gretal blocks the attack again using the shield magic but Gretal worries that if she used too much magic she might lack in energy.

Gretal kills Frisk again," This is your time to reset," Gretal replies as she reversed time again." Leave so that you don't have to suffer anymore," Gretal replies, she is trained so she didn't show how tired she was but Frisk couldn't even stand up right but she keeps coming at her, the way the reverse time works is that everything but the both of them will reverse time, they would be in the same position but their bodies are their future bodies meaning their stamina is still effected so are Frisk's items.

But Frisk's determination was going to outmatch Gretal she knew that Frisk actually has nothing to lose, she can't exactly die unless someone has more determination than she has." Before we continue..." Gretal remembered that Alphys used to ask her if she would help her in the determination experiement, she declined because she saw no need to, but now she regrets it deeply.

"I want ask you... is this your first genocide route?" Gretal asks, Frisk shook her head," I see then you've erased and restored timelines back to life then you know you're playing with something you don't understand, if you continue there will be no more restoring," Gretal warns, Frisk smiles and then spares her," Y-you're-" Gretal smiles," You're finally getting it-" she could hear a very loud slashing sound. Her eyes widen as she dropped to her knees.

She feels herself breaking apart, she then closes her eyes and smiles," I see... so that's your choice... well I can't stop you... but you'll know one day when you come back to this world in a few years... you'll regret not stopping genocide routes," she then disappears, Frisk's EXP and LV increases the most.

* * *

We are a little alike, curiousity is the reason why I was strong, knowledgable and empathetic. Curiousity to you is to gain knowledge too but also to experience and learn from mistakes.

But our destinies are opposites, I am one with the world while you are one, individual, to you, in the whole world what matters is only you.


End file.
